


Two Stories About My Youth

by misandere



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandere/pseuds/misandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two short exchanges based on weird dreamlike memories of watching spirited away when I was 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stories About My Youth

“Haku?”  
“What, Chihiro?” He sounded impatient.  
“Are you a boy or a girl?”  
“What? Is that a joke?”  
I have a lot of memories of adults misinterpreting me from then. I felt guilty.  
“No.”  
“We don’t have time for this, you know.” He sighed.  
I didn't really understand what was happening but Haku’s urgency and severity scared me into doing what he said. I was more afraid of him than whatever danger there was.  
“I mean it.” I must have whined that but my voice never sounded like that to me.  
“Why are you being ridiculous?”  
He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along. I remember a bridge and paper lanterns. Red poles. Everything felt alien and no one comforted me.

I clung to Rin’s leg. She seemed irritated but she didn’t stop me.  
“Kids.”  
We were in an elevator but it wasn't sleek and metal like the ones I understood. She was so apathetic towards me but I clung to her. The elevator stopped.  
“We’re getting off here.”  
She tried to walk forward but I didn't let go.  
“Come on, we have to see Yubaba.”  
She tried again but I still didn’t let go. She looked and saw me crying, quietly but intensely. I got to her and she crouched down and tried to comfort me.  
“Shh. It’s okay. Calm down, alright? Take a deep breath.”  
I did so because she told me to. Whenever I cried back then it seemed like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.  
“Okay. Now follow me, alright? Good.”  
Later I would date girls who reminded me of Rin. I don’t know if it’s because of her or if she was just the first time I felt that way.


End file.
